warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Landscape
Landscapes (also known by their mission type of Free Roam) are open-world mission environments that take place in vast, expansive maps several square kilometers in area, on which players can freely roam and explore. Unlike the traditional Tilesets, Landscapes do not use procedurally-generated segments, but instead use large, seamlessly fixed environments, on which players can encounter random enemy spawns, mission objectives, hidden quests, and other objects of interest. Each Landscape will have a central town that acts as a player hub, which can support up to 50 players on a shared server, and players can exit the town in the traditional 1 - 4 man squads to explore the vast area outside. Landscapes Plains of Eidolon The first of the Landscapes introduced in , the Plains of Eidolon is set on Earth, at the site of an ancient battle between the Orokin and the Sentients, who were defeated during their attempted assault on the Orokin Tower in the area. The site of the Orokin Tower, now known as Cetus, has since become home to a community known as the Ostrons, who harvest the tower's parts for a living. The Ostrons are constantly on guard against the Grineer who roam the fields to study and excavate the Sentient remains dotting the landscape, as well as more sinister threats that emerge at night. *The plains offers a unique, hijackable Dargyn which is scattered around in the greater plains. They may hijack a Dargyn by either stealing one, directly interacting with them mid-air, and shooting the pilot off the vehicle. Orb Vallis The second Landscape to be introduced, a large, mountainous valley region located on Venus. Based around the still active remains of an Orokin terraforming tower, which produces a perpetual snow storm to create the titular 'orb' in the midst of the blazing surface of Venus for harsh but livable conditions. The main hub is called Fortuna, a subterranean Corpus debt-internment shanty town and home to the Solaris. *Scattered around in Orb Vallis only are Ventkids K-Drive races which, along with performing tricks, rewards standing with them. Features General Landscapes have several mechanics unique to them due to their expansive nature: *Landscapes have a dynamic time cycle where the time of the day will change as players spend time on the map. The time cycle determines the types of fish and faunas being spawned, as well as the behavioral pattern of certain factions and enemies. **In the plains, the cycle is represented with a day/night cycle 150 minutes long. Each cycle consists of 100 minutes long day and 50 minutes long night period. **In the Vallis, it is represented by a rotating cold/warm temperature cycle, 26 minutes and 40 seconds long. Each cycle consists of 20 minutes long cold/freezing weather and 6''' minutes and '''40 seconds long warm weather. *Enemy levels increase the further away the player is from the central hub. *The Hub towns on Landscapes will feature various vendors that can provide unique services for the Tenno, and NPC's that can provide quests which Tenno can accomplish outside in the wilds. *Players will be able to perform various non-combat activities in Landscapes to progress in lieu of bounties, including fishing, mining and conserving. Vehicles Archwing Players will be able to call down Archwings at any time with an equippable Archwing Launcher gear, which they can use to travel and fight while in mid-air. Players are able to use all of their Archwing abilities in combat, however they will only use standard primary, secondary and melee weapons while in Archwing, instead of Arch-guns and Arch-melee. Gravity will pull players down if they exceed the maximum altitude of the landscape. Players can exit their Archwings by performing melee attacks (default ), or returning to landscapes' gates. Players can also get knocked out of Archwing when damaged by seeking anti-air missiles, which certain units from both the Grineer and Corpus employs. K-Drive Players may also use K-Drives at any time with an equippable K-Drive Launcher gear, which acts as a highly mobile hoverboard. They will not be able to equip any weapons while on the board, but the hoverboard itself is moddable for damage. Players may dismount from their hoverboard by pressing melee hotkey (default ) or the 'interact' key (default ). Players may get knocked off their board by crashing into an obstacle or failing to land a trick properly, in which case their body will ragdoll about keeping the momentum from their board. Media Warframe - Plains of Eidolon - 17-minute Gameplay Demo es:Recorrido libre category:mechanics Category:Update 22